


Breathe, Darling

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: the playlist we don't speak about [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Ring the bell, if you want it to stop. Breathe in deep, if you want it to start.





	Breathe, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).



> ...I really really really hate you Q...

"Do it," Nyx breathed out - a little winded, a lot excited.

Noctis was unsure; of course, he was unsure. Their games had never gone this far before. He hesitated as his hands work their way up from Nyx's chest, pulling short just right beneath his collarbone.

"You sure?" Noctis whispered, mildly trembling. From excitement? From fear? The two were being blurred at the fine line right now.

Nyx smiled - slightly comforting, slightly daring. "Very sure, princeling."

He'd be careful; Noctis was going to make sure of that. He was going to do it slow, was going to make it comfortable. He nodded, inhaling to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Remember." Noctis said, "Ring the bell when you need to stop."

Nyx smirked up at him; shook the bell in his grasp once. "Yes, princeling. I know."

It was the only way he was going to tell Noctis to stop after all. His hands were lashed to the headboard above his head, no slack or give to otherwise tap out of his current need. If it got too much to bear, if it got too far – he’d stop.

"Now, my princeling…" Nyx pleaded; rolled his hips upwards to brush against Noctis'.

"Please."

The ‘please’ was all it took for Noctis to begin. Like a switch turned on, his demeanour changed. He straightened up, made himself bigger; but it was smooth and casual, the transition from shy and protective became superior and proud – like a cobra rearing upwards and flexing his hood open, to show power and dominance.

Noctis sneered down at his lover. "As you wish, darling~"

Noctis' hands traced his collarbone, fingers delicate across the skin. They moved slow, following the feel of bone peeking out. They inched upwards, hands curling as they followed the shape of his throat. The thumbs met together, like a lock with no key, when they close in around Nyx's neck. He could hear the shallow and strained breaths Nyx was taking, anticipation apparent on his face. Nyx’s eyes were hooded, eyelids fluttering as he awaited for the promise of want and need.

Noctis leaned down to his ear, lips brushing against the shell.

He whispered, "Breathe in deep darling~"

That warning was his first and last; Nyx inhaled as deeply as he could before there was a crushing force around his neck. The breath he took immediately froze in his lungs. Airflow was cut off, his windpipe tightened beneath the grasp of Noctis’ hands. Whatever whining and moaning Nyx had made before – when they tossed their clothes aside, when his princeling pushed him into the bed, when the feel of the sashes around his wrist did more to heightened his lust – was silenced immediately. He couldn't gasp for air, the hands around his throat tight and firm.

His chest burned, locked in place, struggling to regain control.

It burned and burned and hurt and hurt and it felt so good.

"Hmm? What's wrong Nyx?" Noctis taunted. "I thought I told you to breathe."

He couldn't speak. His voice disappeared when his will to breathe did. His mind was closing in on itself, zeroing on the sensation of loss and lust. His vision was darkening - the only thing he could see was the sneer on his princeling's face. He was tugging so hard against his restraints, the only thing he could do.

It burned something in his stomach, hot and white and ever blooming. It roused his blood – singing like the way it did in battle. It pounded in his heart – too quick, too real, too loud, too hard. It made him see his princeling – and only his princeling, beautiful as he smiled wickedly down upon him.

“Breathe, darling.” Noctis purred.

Rolled his hips once against his own. Watched his darling struggle for air.

“Breathe.”

Ringing the bell was the last thing on Nyx’s mind right now.


End file.
